Stop The War Between The Guardians of the Smash Universe and The Guardians Of The Brick Universe
Stop War Between The Guardians of the Smash Universe and and The Guardians Of The Brick Universe Is a Movie Made by Sade Plot Uh Oh!! There a War Between The Guardians of the Smash Universe and the and The Guardians Of The Brick Universe And Only One To Stop It is Sacred Doll Characters Scary Voice As Rainbow,Nebula, And Galaxy Ivy as Sacred Doll and Sacred Sky Dave As Sacred Beast Princess As Sade Eric As IA and Sacred Death Brian as Benji Young Guy As Lucas and BLU Scout Wise Guy As Mewtwo Tween-Girl As Cirno Jennifer As Renko,Patchouli and Sacred Fire Julie as Marisa, Alice and Naomi Kimberly as Sanae Vixen As Sacred Marionette Transcript (Started A Great Day) Sade: Yay What Great day Noting In My Way (Until There Was Booming Noise) Sade: What is That!? (We see Sacred sky Fighing Rainbow) Sade: Wait Why are they Fighting?! Oh Better Get Her (She Close Her Eyes and Speak Japanese) Sade: ここに来てください神聖な人形私は人形の力でヘルプが必要 (Sacred Doll I Need Help By The Power Of Dolls Please Come Here) (show Pink Hearts and Sacred Doll appears) Sacred Doll: Hello There I'm Sacred Doll What help Do Need? Sade: Can Stop Rainbow and Sky From Fighting? Sacred Doll: Ok... (Sacred Doll Flew Up there) Sacred Doll: Ummm Can You Guys Stop? Cause I Hate This Fight (They Just Look at Her for 5 Seconds And Still Fighting) Sacred Doll: *was Mad* Did Guys Didn't Here What I'm Saying?! That It you Gave No Choice But To Use My Powers..... (Doll Got Hit By Someone) Sacred Doll: Ow That Hurts... Sacred Death: *Laughing* Did That Hurt Baby? Sacred Doll: (Got Up) Hey!! I'm 17... Well I Died at 12 But Why You Do That? Sacred Death: Cause I Want to see you bleed!!! Sacred Doll: Ughhh I'm Stuffed With Stuffing!!! Sacred Death: Let Change That To Blood Sacred Doll: Oh, Bring it On (Doll and Death Fight) Sade: Oh No There Fighting too (Sacred Marionette Appears) Sacred Marionette: Yes Finally My Plan Has Work Sade: What?! Sacred Marionette: I Have Sacred Death Under My Control.. Sade: Wait Your Belinda?! Sacred Marionette: Yes I am Sacred Doll:Wait My Sister is alive?! Sade: Yes She is Sacred Doll: Yay My Sister Alive Sacred Marionette: But I'm Here To Destroy You... Sacred Doll: But Why Sacred Marionette: Ever Since You Were Born Mom loved You More Than Me I use my Puppet Power To Control Sacred Nightmare to Kill Our Mother in her sleep But One Day Death Killed Me But I came Back to Control Death And Now Death Kill My Sister Sacred Death: Yes Master (Jumps And attack Doll) Sacred Doll: (Slaps Death) Snap Out Of it!!! Sacred Death: Wait What? Sacred Doll: Ummm Sorry about that You was Under my Sister Control Sacred Death: Now I Remember She Tricked Me!!! Sacred Doll: Well that My Sister Sacred Death: Wait You Knew About Her Puppet Power? Sacred Doll: Well No can you Explain To Me Sacred Death: Well Do Remember That Your Mother Died? Well it Was Her Control Sacred Nightmare To Kill Your Mother She has The Power To Do That! So That Why I Killed Her.... Sacred Doll: (Was Shocked) WHAT THE HELL!? WHY THE F*CK WOULD YOU DO THAT BELINDA?! Sacred Marionette: I'm Not Belinda anymore I'm Sacred Marionette Sacred Doll: Oh Let Fight Sacred Marionette: Oh Bring It On (Sacred Marionette And Sacred Doll Fight) Sacred Doll: I HATE YOU SISTER!!! Sacred Marionette: I Hate You too... (She Rips Marionette To Pieces) Sacred Doll: I Never Got Too see Her You B*tch Sacred Marionette: Haha....... I....Love.....You...Sis....ter.. (Sacred Doll Saw What She Done....) Sacred Doll: NO I CAN BELIEVED WHAT HAVE I DONE *Crying* Benji: (Pats Her) I'm Sorry That you Kill your sister I Know Your Aren't The Violent Type Sacred Doll: (Still Crying) I Know What Must be Done (She Flew Up And She Use Her Power To Stop Sacred Sky And Rainbow From Fighting) Rainbow: Ow What the Hell Was That For!? Sacred Doll: That For Being Violent You make Me Sick!!! Igor: Yeah! Fighting Is Wrong! Benji: Yeah I agree Him Sade: I Agree With My Boyfriend Cirno: Me Too Sanae: Me Three Sade: And You Destroyed Almost The Whole Town... With Your Fighting .... Category:Video By Sade